yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 118
=Featured Duel: Yami Yugi VS. Noah Kaiba - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Noah Kaiba's Turn *"Kuriboh" has just been attacked by "Yamata Dragon", but Yami Yugi activates "Nutrient Z" to gain 4000 LP before Damage calculation (Yugi: 100 > 4100 > 1800 Life Points). "Kuriboh" is destroyed. *Thanks to Noah's Deck Master Ability, the Battle Damage inflicted to Yami Yugi is added to Noah's LP, but Noah also activates "Sebek's Blessing" doubling that effect for this turn (Noah: 5900 > 8200 > 10500 Life Points). *"Yamata Dragon" returns to Noah's hand. Thanks to "Spring of Rebirth's" effect, Noah gains 500 LP (Noah: 10500 > 11000 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF) and attacks Noah directly (Noah: 11000 > 9600 Life Points). Noah Kaiba's Turn *Turns Tristan to stone. *Normal Summons "Inaba White Rabbit" (700 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position and uses its effect to bypass Yami Yugi's monster and attack Yami Yugi directly (Yugi: 1800 > 1100 Life Points). *Thanks to Noah's Deck Master Ability, the Battle Damage inflicted to Yami Yugi is added to Noah's LP (Noah: 9600 > 10300 Life Points). *"Inaba White Rabbit" returns to Noah's hand. Thanks to "Spring of Rebirth's" effect, Noah gains 500 LP (Noah: 10300 > 10800 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Sets a card. *Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" to summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since there is 1 "Dark Magician" in Yami Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" gains + 300 ATK (2000 > 2300 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Attacks Noah directly with "Dark Magician Girl" (Noah: 10800 > 8500 Life Points).. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Turns Serenity to stone. *Normal Summons "Inaba White Rabbit" (700 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Yami Yugi activates "Dark Renewal", tributing "Big Shield Gardna" and "Inaba White Rabbit" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his Graveyard (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since "Dark Magician" is no longer in Yami Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" loses its effect boost (2300 > 2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates "Dark Magic Ritual", tributing "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos" (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks directly with his 3 monsters: "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl" and "Magician of Black Chaos". *Noah activates "Chaos Barrier Field", forcing "Magician of Black Chaos" to attack and destroy "Dark Magician Girl" (Yugi: 1100 > 300 Life Points). *Thanks to Noah's Deck Master Ability, the Battle Damage inflicted to Yami Yugi is added to Noah's LP (Noah: 8500 > 9300 Life Points). Noah Kaiba's Turn *Turns Joey to stone. *Sets a monster. *Sets 2 cards. Yami Yugi's Turn *Noah activates "Groundbreaking", adding a Spirit Monster from his Graveyard to his hand. *Yami Yugi activates "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards they discarded. *Attacks and destroys Noah's set "Otohime" with "Magician of Black Chaos", also switching "Dark Magician" to Defense Position. *Noah activates "Vessel of Illusions". Since 1 of his Spirit Monsters ("Otohime") was destroyed, Noah can Special Summon a "Spirit Token" with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK and DEF as the destroyed monster (0 ATK / 100 DEF). Noah Kaiba's Turn *Activates "Change of Heart", taking control of "Dark Magician" until the end of the turn. *Tributes "Dark Magician" and his "Spirit Token" to summon "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" (2800 ATK / 2900 DEF) in Attack Position and equips it with "Flaming Fist", increasing its ATK by + 200 (2800 > 3000 ATK / 2900 DEF) until the end of the turn. *Attacks "Magician of Black Chaos" with "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" (Yugi: 300 > 100 Life Points). *Thanks to Noah's Deck Master Ability, the Battle Damage inflicted to Yami Yugi is added to Noah's LP and thanks to "Flaming Fist's" effect, Noah gains a further 500 LP (Noah: 9300 > 9500 > 10000 Life Points). *Activates "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine", allowing him to keep "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" on the field. Noah discards a card during his End Phase to keep "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine" in play. *Turns Téa to stone. *At this point, Yami Yugi is about to give up, but Yugi shows him that his friends are always with him and are still counting on him. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates "Card of Sanctity". Both players draw until they're holding 6 cards *(NOTE: In the real game, "Card of Sanctity" lets you remove every card from your Field and your hand and you draw until you have 2 cards in your hand). *(NOTE: At this point of the duel Yami Yugi only had Card of Sanctity in his hand so technically Yami Yugi wouldn't have been able to activate Card of Sanctity). *Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position (as this duel is a continuation of the Seto vs. Noah duel). *Activates "Polymerization", fusing his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with two other "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from his hand to form "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF). *Activates "Quick Attack", allowing "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to attack the turn it came into play. *(NOTE: Not necessary in the real game as this duel uses Battle City Rules). *Attacks "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" with "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (Noah: 10000 > 8300 Life Points). *Activates "De-Fusion", returning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks Noah directly with his 3 monsters (Noah: 8300 > 5300 > 2300 > 0 Life Points). Duel concludes next episode.